


if I had you heart (it wouldn't be this hard)

by puppyandjelly



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyandjelly/pseuds/puppyandjelly
Summary: "i miss you." he blurt out. hyeongjun look somewhere between puzzled and shocked. it's understandable, they don't say I miss you, they're not couple.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	if I had you heart (it wouldn't be this hard)

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my bestie @thewinterstar for beta-ing my work even though we're literally writing for different fandom now. I luv u <3

“you know, you kinda suck playing this game.” minhee states, fingers tracing the soft skin of hyeongjun’s arms. hyeongjun shrug, trying his best to ignore minhee’s distraction. The smaller giggles when minhee licks his earlobe, making him lose the control of his finger on his phone screen and eventually make him lose. 

“you’re playing dirty,” hyeongjun pouts, logging out from the game screen and shutting his phone off. 

“I’m not.” minhee giggles, pulling hyeongjun closer to his embrace. 

“yes you’re, you’ve died first and you distract me to also die quickly.” 

“mm, I’m stealing your attention, that’s not playing dirty.” minhee steal a light peck from hyeongjun’s pouting lips. 

“fine, next time you’re playing a game, I’m gonna steal your attention, you can’t be mad when you lose.” hyeongjun cup minhee’s cheeks and connecting their lips together. minhee closed his eyes, kissing the smaller back. 

It’s quiet for a while, there’s only soft noises of their lips interlocking with each other, until hyeongjun pulls away from their kiss. 

“I should go and get back to my apartment before wonjin hyung hold a search party to look for me.” 

minhee watches as hyeongjun gets up and collects the remaining of his clothes. He gets up from the comfort of his bed, following hyeongjun who’s completely dressed up and ready to leave. 

“Say hi to wonjin hyung from me.” minhee jokes as they reach his door. hyeongjun laughs as the smaller pull minhee for another kiss. 

“and he’ll come at you with a knife in his hand, you’re sleeping with wonjin hyung’s dearest innocent baby brother.” hyeongjun pat minhee’s chest. 

“in my defense, wonjin hyung’s dearest innocent baby brother isn’t innocent at all.” minhee grins, steals another kiss before he opens the door for hyeongjun. 

“such a gentleman,” hyeongjun says, giggling before he steps out of minhee’s apartment. “text me.” 

“Sure,” minhee replied. hyeongjun nods, minhee always text. it’s not the kind of text couple exchange, but hyeongjun knows minhee always texts. 

when hyeongjun reached the elevator, he could hear the sound of minhee's door being closed. there's a tug on his heart but hyeongjun ignores it as he press '1' on the button panel.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


minhee was a trouble, or it’s what his brother claimed. wonjin is simply a little too overprotective when it's come to him. wonjin label minhee as one of the boys hyeongjun should never befriend with, the list includes few people like lee hangyul and park serim. 

his brother warned him about kang minhee a little too much, that's probably the reason he can recognize the other's physical appearance even under the night club's dimmed light with the influence of alcohol. 

minhee is taller than most people in the club, and hyeongjun can feel the other's gaze on him. 

"If I ask you 'e _ njoying the view? _ ' is that too much?" hyeongjun flirts when minhee is finally dancing next to him, the crowd somehow pushes them together. 

"I do enjoy the view tho," minhee responded with a whisper, right on his ear. 

"I don't think I'm allowed to talk to you," there's no malice in hyeongjun's voice, and if minhee can see, hyeongjun is grinning widely. "I heard the rumor that you're a player." 

"I'm a player, the best probably." minhee responds. "but I heard the rumor that you're supposed to be wonjin's innocent baby brother, I guess the innocent part wasn't true." 

hyeongjun giggles as he felt minhee's arms circling around his waist. he know he probably shouldn't playing like this with the exact boy his brother told him to be with, but when minhee kiss the spot under his ears, hyeongjun know he doesn't want to stay away from him. 

hyeongjun went home with kang minhee for the first time that night.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


"you're spacing, again." seongmin scolded him. hyeongjun pouts as he puts his head on the top of his book. 

"ahn seongmiiiiiiiin," he whined, and the younger flick the top of his head with a pen. 

"you're getting too attached with your boy toy, is that the one that you go home with when we're going out that night?" seongmin asks, closing the book he probably finished already. ofcourse seongmin remember, he is the one that brought hyeongjun to the night club that night when wonjin is out of town to visit his boyfriend's parents. 

"I think I like him a little bit more than i should be." 

"Do you like him or do you like sleeping with him?" 

"ssshhhh," hyeongjun's cheeks is red, "you can't say that!" 

"I'm just checking," seongmin lay his head on his book. "hyung's the one who keeps your 'relationship' with your boy toy secret." 

"he doesn't want to label our 'relationship' too." 

"did you ask him that or did you take that conclusion on your own?" 

hyeongjun groans, trying his best ignoring seongmin's word.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


hyeongjun stand in front of minhee's door, hesitating. he doesn't ring the door, yet. there is a chance that minhee's probably not home, or doesn't want him for today. afterall, he doesn't text before he come like usual. 

hyeongjun rings the door after hesitating for a few minutes more, it doesn't take more than five minutes for minhee to open the door for him. 

usually, when he comes, minhee is dressed in a clean shirt, all nice and smells good. but this time, minhee opened the door for him, looking like a mess. 

dark circles are sporting under his eyes, while his hair is messy. 

"hyeongjun?" minhee sounds tired, and a little surprised. hyeongjun never come unprompted like this before. 

"yeah, sorry I didn't text before." hyeongjun fumbling with his phone. 

"sorry, I haven't texted you, there's a bunch of assignments I need ro finish, can't really make time for any hook up." minhee rubs his face, there's a pang in his heart when hear it, but hyeongjun know he's also always acting like they're mere in some kind of booty-call relationship. 

"it's okay, I understand, but can I sleep over for tonight? jungmo hyung is in our apartment, he's been fighting with wonjin hyung last week and I don't think I want to be there when they're having make up sex, I promise I wouldn't disturb you." hyeongjun explains in one breath. 

"sleepover?" minhee's hesitating. hyeongjun want to turn away and leave, he doesn't want to beg. but minhee continues, opening the door wider so hyeongjun can step in. "sure, but it's really messy right now, I haven't had the chance to clean up." 

"thanks," hyeongjun said in a small voice as he stepped in. 

"it's nothing." minhee responds, closing the door behind them. "thanks for coming, I really need a human presence, I start to think that I've died and this is some sort of custom hell for me." 

"you're smart, you'll finish them in no time." hyeongjun giggles, following minhee to the living room. "but you look like you haven't eaten or slept for days." 

"I don't even keep track of the days, the only reason I still know the date was because I have a deadline." 

hyeongjun leaned on the sofa, silently observing the taller. minhee slides on the floor, sitting in front of his notebook and papers. the taller continue to talk, like the presence of hyeongjun finally give him a reason to let his frustration spill out. 

"my sister is getting married in a month and she's been dragging me to various places. cake tasting, dress fitting, flower picking. those things tire me out." 

hyeongjun is surprised with a glimpse of minhee's personal life, they never talk about it before. "she's gonna be with another man for the rest of her life, you should treat her better." hyeongjun comments. minhee responds with a groan. 

"she's marrying the love of her life, Jun. she should treat me better." hyeongjun hum as he responds. minhee focusing back to his computer while hyeongjun fall silents, letting the other to finishes his assignment. he crosses his leg on the couch and fishes his phone out of his pocket, searching for a random show to watch 

minhee shift closer to where hyeongjun is seated, head leaning back to rest on hyeongjun's leg once in a while. hyeongjun's finger find it's way to minhee's hair, combing it softly. hyeongjun doesn't know what to expect when he come here, the reason why he's here is finding a place to crash while his brother is probably having a make up sex with his boyfriend. 

it's half an hour later when minhee finally shut his notebook down, letting out a relieved sigh as he slammed it close then leaning back to the couch and hyeongjun's leg once again. 

"all done?" hyeongjun asks, finger massaging the wrinkles on minhee's forehead away. the other closes his eyes and leans even more comfortably. 

"there's two more but I can finish them tomorrow." minhee explained, "you're good at making people relaxed." 

unlike his usual controlling denemour, minhee is passive and lenient. he watches as minhee let out a soft breath, relaxing under hyeongjun's touch. hyeongjun isn't used to this. when they fuck, minhee is all controlling and dominant, and hyeongjun always liked being the one on receiving end. but this is different that their casual hook-up, this vulnerable and lenient minhee scares him. seongmin's question ring in the back of his mind. 

_ Do you like him or do you like sleeping with him?.  _

but minhee's stomach rumbles and both of them laugh simultaneously, disrupting the calm and intimate atmosphere. 

"when is the last time you eat?" hyeongjun scolds, picking out his phone to search for a nearby 24 hour restaurant on his contact book. 

"yesterday?" minhee reply, fingers poking the back of hyeongjun's phone. 

"put your finger down, I'm saving you from starvation." hyeongjun holds minhee's finger down with his left hand, while pressing the number of nearby restaurants. 

"jajangmyeon for me." minhee claim, hyeongjun give the taller an ok signal.

  
  
  
  


they ended up spending the night eating and watching a criminal drama hyeongjun want to catch up. minhee fall asleep with his head resting on hyeongjun's lap by the time they reach third episode.

  
  
  
  


from: hyungie

where do u sleep jjunie? 

Fingers floating above his keyboard for a while, hyeongjun hesitating if he should tell his brother the truth or not. his other hand is softly scraping minhee's scalp when he finally replies to his brother's text. 

to: hyungie

seongmin's place, will be back b4 u cook breakfast hyungie.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


when minhee woke up the next morning, he was sleeping soundly on his bed, covered nicely with his blanket. there's no sign of hyeongjun anywhere, it's not like minhee expects him to stay until he wakes up, they aren't in that kind of relationship. 

when minhee opens his phone, there's a text from hyeongjun, sent early in the morning, probably from when hyeongjun was leaving his apartment. 

from: hyeongjun

wj hyung's cooking breakfast, thanks for letting me crash. 

simple, no heart emoji, nothing. minhee typed his reply before crashing back to his bed, catching a few more minutes of sleep. 

to: hyeongjun

nvm.

come over this weekend, all my assignments will be done by then.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


hyeongjun doesn't come over on the weekend. 

he sent the taller lame excuse about having extra choreography he needed to master. 

he's terrified of whatever that could evolve between him and minhee. comparisons are easily done when you've had the taste of what you already have and what you could've had. 

hyeongjun wanted what he felt that night. the soft and vulnerable minhee right on his fingertips. hyeongjun wants to hear minhee ranting about his assignment, or stealing his side dish from his bowl. 

but hyeongjun also wants to keep his relationship with minhee so deep inside his closet, so he doesn't have to face his brother's opinion on his relationship, or his brother bothering him about hooking up with the exact boy wonjin warns him about.

  
  
  
  


or perhaps, he's simply a coward. 

"who are you dating?" hyeongjun almost choked on his food with jungmo's question. 

"what are you talking about hyung?" hyeongjun shrugged it off, leaning back to the comfort of the couch. hyeongjun is glad that wonjin is busy preparing snacks with seongmin in the kitchen, or probably that's why jungmo brings that topic his brother's boyfriend are always more perspectives that everyone else gives him credits. 

"I won't tell wonjin, but if you're dating someone, you should tell him, he would be very mad if you keep it a secret." jungmo smiles knowingly and pat his back. 

"It's nothing like that, don't worry hyung, I'm not dating anyone." hyeongjun assures one more time. 

"DIBS ON JUNIE'S HYUNG LAP!" seongmin runs from the kitchen, jumping to the couch and curling like a cat before resting his head on hyeongjun's lap. wonjin follows, slipping in a tiny space between hyeongjun and jungmo. 

he snuggles closer to the comfort of his brother's shoulder, the thought of the taller male buried deep at the back of his mind.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


to: minhee

r u free tonight? 

hyeongjun doesn't know what possessed him when he sent minhee that text message. They don't text each other after hyeongjun subtly rejects minhee's invitation last time, which is two weeks ago. At this point, hyeongjun is not even sure if minhee still has his number. 

it is too late to regret his act. He types another message and presses the send button. 

_ to: minhee _

_ wj hyung's out of the town for two days, do u wanna come over? _

  
  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


minhee read the message hyeongjun sent. 

"who's that?" his sister asked, peeking at his phone. minhee grunts and locks his screen, putting his phone back to his pocket. 

"no one." 

"you look bothered for a text from no one." his sister insisted. "do you need to leave?" 

"no, it's okay, it's nothing urgent." minhee assured, "is this my suit?" he diverted the topic by picking the suit on his sister's hand. 

"yes, try it on, there's time for size correction if it's too big or too small for you." minhee nods at his sister's explanation before entering the changing room. 

"Noona, have you ever been in an ambiguous relationship before?" he asks while putting on his suit. He stares at his reflection in the mirror. 

"nope, why? are you in one right now?" minhee let out inaudible sigh, mind wandering to hyeongjun's unreplied text 

"no, just wondering."

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


minhee read the message hyeongjun sent, but didn't reply. 

but by seven, he's standing in front of hyeongjun and wonjin's apartment door, thinking whether he should knock or go back and pretend he's never there. the door is unfamiliar, their usual meet-up usually happens in minhee's apartment since whatever he had with hyeongjun was supposed to be a secret they're keeping from hyeongjun's brother. 

he's hesitating, but he knocks anyway. 

Usually, since hyeongjun is the one who's coming over, minhee is opening the door for a nicely dressed hyeongjun, most of the time wrapped in one of his bright or pastel colored hoodies, sometimes hyeongjun even puts on a little makeup and perfume. But this time, hyeongjun is the one who's opening the door for him, dressed in an orange oversized t-shirt and short pants. 

"minhee?" hyeongjun sounds surprised, like he doesn't expect minhee to show up even though he's the one who's texting first. 

"I was out with my sister and my phone died before I had the chance to reply." minhee pause for a moment, "are you alone?" 

"yeah, come in." hyeongjun takes a step back and opens the door wider. 

as minhee steps in, he can smell the scent of baked bread. 

"I thought you aren't coming so I start baking things, there's few recipe I got from my cousin I want to try out." the smaller close the door behind him and minhee follow hyeongjun's step into the apartment. "maybe you can try it out, I promise you it's not poisonous."

  
  
  


maybe it's the less sexually charged atmosphere, or probably the unfamiliarity of hyeongjun's place that give him a silver lining of hope. so minhee grab hyeongjun's arm and pulls the smaller a little so hyeongjun turn around and face him. 

"i miss you." he blurt out. hyeongjun look somewhere between puzzled and shocked. it's understandable, they don't say I miss you, they're not couple. he was about to say sorry when hyeongjun pull him down so they're at the same height and crash their lips. minhee take it as hyeongjun's way to reply back, that the smaller also miss him. 

so minhee kiss the smaller back, hand clinging to hyeongjun hips dearly. the kiss was intense, minhee conveying all the longing feeling he has for the smaller, minhee kiss like hyeongjun is a breath of air that minhee is addicted to. 

hyeongjun gasp between the kiss, suffocated. physically from the kiss and probably from the overwhelming feeling that the taller put into the kiss. 

somehow, minhee managed to pull hyeongjun up to the kitchen counter right on the spot where there's no baking tray or anything. hyeongjun's arms are clinging to his shoulder while minhee settles between hyeongjun's spread leg. 

_ ding.  _

"oh my god, song hyeongjun!" 

minhee doesn't know what stops him, the ding from the microwave or ham wonjin's surprised voice. but both him and hyeongjun are equally surprised. the smaller get down from the kitchen island. 

"are you two dating?" wonjin's voice is full of disbelief and a hint of disappointment. afterall, hyeongjun reminds him from time to time that his brother doesn't like the idea of them befriending each other. 

"no! I'm not!" hyeongjun tried to convince his brother. there's a loud pang in his heart when he hears what hyeongjun says. minhee storms to the front and puts on his shoes. 

"where do you think you're going?" 

"like what you brother said wonjin, we're not dating, it's nothing." 

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


Unlike what he expected, wonjin expression after minhee storms out is different. His brother still looks disappointed, but hyeongjun thinks it's more toward how he treats minhee rather than the fact that he's keeping a secret from him. 

"hyung, I can expla-" 

"seongmin accidentally says something about you meeting with some mysterious boy you keep as a secret from everyone." wonjin cut him off. his tone is serious. his brother is a jokester, but he knows better than anyone how scary his brother can be when he's serious. 

"I actually feel pretty terrible, maybe my protectiveness was the reason why you keep your relationship a secret." 

"and I start to think of the worst scenario. you're meeting someone you shouldn't meet. an old man who pays you for sleeping with him, or someone's husband. cause if it's just some troublemaker, you would tell me. I would never get mad at you for something that makes you happy, even when it's against my wish."

wonjin stops for a while to catch his breath before continuing. "Was it me that made you so adamant on keeping him as a secret?" 

hyeongjun knows it's his chance to speak, to explain. but he doesn't have any real reason. wonjin's words explain it all. deep inside, he knows his brother wont be mad at him for merely dating someone like minhee, maybe a little bit scolding, but that's all. 

"no, I don't know." 

"you like him." wonjin drew a conclusion. "And somehow, it scares you. and now you're also hurting him, because he actually likes you too." 

and hyeongjun cries. it takes him a lot to finally realize his own feelings. his brother is right, He's just a coward who hides his feelings behind wonjin's protectiveness. all the excuse of not wanting wonjin to find out is probably just an excuse to conceal his actual feeling or his fear for minhee's. 

"hyung, I am stupid." hyeongjun cried even more when wonjin pulled him into a hug. 

"yes you're, but you can always try to fix things with him." 

"He probably hates me." 

"it's possible, but one can't fully hate someone in one night." wonjin softly pat his back. "but tonight, let him calm down first, talking in this situation won't help." 

and hyeongjun cries even more.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


the next day, hyeongjun is standing in front of minhee's door. it's already fifteen minutes but hyeongjun hasn't rang the door yet, too scared for whatever it is that might happen between them. 

It's a girl that opens the door, a little surprised when she sees hyeongjun fidgeting. She's pretty, slightly older and also resembles minhee a lot. it's probably minhee's sister, the one that's gonna get married according to minhee's story. 

"minhee's friend?" she ask, before turn her head and loudly call for the younger. "minhee, your friend's here!" 

hyeongjun step aside to let her walk out of the door. he can hear minhee responding by asking who it is. 

"he'll be out soon." she patted his shoulder before leaving. 

the door is opened. in normal circumstances, hyeongjun would simply invite himself in. but right now, he feels like an intruder even when he's only standing in front of it. 

minhee appears on the door after awhile, looking surprised, confused even. 

"what are you doing here?" from his tone, he is angry. the taller one even pulls the door, closing the big gap from the widely opened door, nonverbally telling hyeongjun that he's not welcome there anymore. 

"I was a fool." 

"that still doesn't answer why you are here." minhee replies, and when he doesn't react quick enough, the taller continues. "if you're here to repeat what we usually do, I think you should see someone that your brother and you yourself would approve of." 

"I'm here to apologize, and talk." 

they're silent for a moment. minhee staring at him like he's hiding a nuclear bomb that's ready to blast. 

"talk, then." minhee still holding on to the door, as though he's preventing hyeongjun from barging in. his expression is also guarded 

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." hyeongjun starts, while watching minhee's expression remains still. 

"I was trying to hide my own feelings, using my brother's protectiveness as a shield. it was stupid, and I realized that it's also hurting you." minhee's guarded expression starts to look fragile, like it will break if hyeongjun is pushing it too hard. 

"do you like me, hyeongjun?" minhee ask. hyeongjun is taken aback, but nods in a heartbeat. 

"yes," there's no hesitation in his voice. he's putting his heart on his sleeve, ready to let minhee break it like what he probably did to the taller one. "do you?" 

"I don't know anymore, I liked you."  _ liked _ . "I'm sorry, I need time hyeongjun." 

and before he had the chance to think of a response, the door shut before him and the click sound followed.

  
  


hyeongjun stands there and stares at minhee's door, hoping, wanting, minhee to open the door and pull him inside, telling him that it's okay and they'll be fine. 

but the door remains closed, so he leaves. 

hyeongjun walks back from minhee's apartment building, skipping his own and heads over to another building that he is familiar with.

  
  
  
  
  


seongmin doesn't look surprised, like the younger one already waiting for him to show up. wonjin probably already told him about minhee before his brother leaves again this morning, when hyeongjun insists that he'll be fine by his own, and wonjin shouldn't cancel his plan just to console him.

"want ramyeon hyung? i was about to make one." the younger offer after he's inside. seongmin's apartment is similar to his, the younger is sharing it with his brother, jungmo. their brother's relationship was the thing that brought them close. "I'll cook it for you. you can set up the table" 

hyeongjun nods, doesn't have any energy to refuse. so he set the table while waiting for their ramyeon to cook. once it is cooked, they eat and talk. seongmin doesn't ask anything about minhee, but hyeongjun bet he already knows a glimpse of the story from wonjin or jungmo and actually itching to ask him about the taller one. 

"I think he hates me." hyeongjun was the one who brought the topic first. their food is finished already and hyeongjun is nursing a glass of water in his hand. 

"minhee?" the younger asked. hyeongjun responds with a hum. 

"I stopped by his apartment this morning, to apologize. he asks me if I like him, so I confess that, yes, I like him, and then he says that he liked me." 

"hyung," seongmin paused for a few seconds before continuing. "you both have been sleeping together for months, it's foreseeable that he likes you." 

"but I've been a fool." 

"I guess you both are equally foolish."

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


it's been two weeks since hyeongjun's attempt on apologizing to the taller one. He texts the taller another short apologize, but minhee doesn't reply. hyeongjun doesn't contact him after that even when he stops and stares for awhile everytime he accidentally open their dead chatroom. minhee need time, so hyeongjun would give him all the time in the world while hoping it won't last for so long.

  
  
  


"minhee’s in the front door." wonjin said. it's sunday morning, and hyeongjun is still rolled up under his blanket. but hearing that minhee's here, probably to see him, hyeongjun rolled out of his blanket quickly that he almost tripped on his own feet and runs to the front door. 

he is panicking. the last time he saw minhee, he was rejected. and the last time he checked tonight, his message still remained unreplied.

  
  


"hyeongjun." minhee looks shocked, like he doesn't expect hyeongjun to show up this fast. minhee is dressed in black turtleneck and denim jacket, one of hyeongjun's favorite, he remember passingly say that this was one of minhee's best looks and hyeongjun wonder if minhee personally picked those clothes because of him. 

"what are you doing here?" he doesn't mean to sound defensive, but judging from minhee's shift of expression, he probably is. 

"I'm sorry." minhee start. hyeongjun doesn't respond right away. 

"I should've talked to you about my feelings instead of hiding it." minhee explain. "can we talk?" 

"my room?" he offers. minhee accepted it with a nod, so hyeongjun led the taller to his room with no words. they passed by wonjin, who gave him a worried look. 

  
  
  
  


"I like you." was the word that minhee blurts once they're behind the closed door. "sorry I shut you out last time and for the past two weeks." minhee continues. hyeongjun still hasn't said anything. 

"you were so persistent on keeping us a secret and I was stupid, though holding onto our ambiguous relationship would let me keep you around for longer." 

"I'm sorry too." hyeongjun say, his voice cracked from how much feeling he is holding. "I was a coward, and a fool." hyeongjun's fingers fidgeting from the nervousness. 

"I was kinda a fool too." 

"I guess we both are fools." hyeongjun chuckles lightly and minhee flash a grins. it helps to melt the awkwardness between two of them. "let's date, publicly this time if you want to." hyeongjun continues, focusing on minhee. 

"let's do it." minhee's answer is shy and timid, hyeongjun smiles as he pulls the taller closer and tiptoes to plant a light kiss on minhee's cheeks. 

"let's try harder this time, boyfriend." 

"boyfriend." minhee repeats the last word with a big smile as he draws hyeongjun closer. "I like that."


End file.
